


Girl Meets World One-Shots

by Lislis9812



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Cute Couples, F/M, One-Shots, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lislis9812/pseuds/Lislis9812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys just some one-shots for the fandom to keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> Hey Guys,  
> I hope you enjoy this one-shot. If you'll have any ideas don't hesistate to tell me and I'll try and make them come to life. This is my first time posting on this site (I've posted three other stories on FanFiction.net). Just a little note for you'll I'm from the Caribbean where we speak and learn British English so if some spelling seems weird to some of you'll that's why (or I just could have spelt it wrong, I'm human). Okay enjoy.

Not everyone can deal with seeing their best friend with their ex-boyfriend. Especially, if that ex-boyfriend was the love of your life. But then again not everyone was Riley.  
For years feelings were hidden and pushed back. And for years there was tension and uncertainty in the air.  
The day Riley and Lucas finally broke up was the starting point for something new. Not only for Riley but also for her best friend.  
Riley sat by her bay window remembering it all like it was just yesterday. Though, it was far from.  
________________________________________  
*Five years before*  
"Riley! Riley!" Shouted Maya. She was shaking her best friend back to reality. The sisters sat in their usual spot when thinking and talking about intense things...The Bay Window.  
"You stopped mid sentence, again," Maya said.  
Riley was explaining her latest dilemna to Maya and was stuck in a memory.  
"You said you were thinking of a breaking off and then went blank. Breaking off from what?" Maya asked.  
Ah yes, Maya was thinking of breaking up with Lucas. Don't get her wrong she loved him but she was starting to realize that it wasn't a romantic love. That love was for someone else, someone being Farkle.  
You see it was just over a month ago when Farkle and his father was dropping her off to her home one day. Farkle walked her out and kissed her on the cheek. But she turned her head slightly, by accident, and he kissed the corner of her mouth.  
That night it remained on her mind, keeping her awake. The next day when Maya and her were on the subway heading to school she told her. She felt guilty and thought she should tell Lucas but she didn't.  
Maya realised that whenever Riley was next to Farkle the two were awkward and Riley couldn't help but blush. Lucas was of course oblivious.  
"You like him don't you?" Maya asked her.  
"Peaches, why would you think that. I love Lucas." She said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than she was Maya.  
After that Maya kept bugging her about Farkle. Thinking she was just being cute but more and not Riley couldn't help but think about what Farkle and her would be like.  
"Riles, I keep losing you." Maya shouted.  
"I'm thinking of breaking up with Lucas!" Riley shouted.  
Maya's face showed multiple emotions. She was confused, a little happy, but mostly confused. She asked why and Riley just took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Then it all came out.  
"After that accidental corner lip kiss with Farkle it had me thinking. Farkle has always been there for me. And well these days I fantasize being with Farkle more than being with Lucas, and he's my boyfriend! I just don't think it's good for me to be with someone I'm not fully into when I'm thinking about someone else. Plus, who knows there may be someone else better for him." The last part she says looking at Maya.  
Maya was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say. Part of her was sad because they were 'Riley and Lucas'. The couple everyone thought would last because of how cute and innocent they were together. But the other part of her was happy. She'd been trying to hide her feelings for him since day one, all for the sake of her best friend.  
"I know you like him and that you stepped back because of me and well I think that this is another chapter of our life that we are closing and going to open." Riley continued.  
"I'm going to tell him tonight, and then I'm going to wait a while till talking to Farkle. I'm not entirely sure how he feels. I don't even know if he feels the same way!" Riley says throwing her hands up in the air.  
"Oh he likes you," was all Maya could get out.  
The next day at school everything was different but a good different. No one knew that Riley and Lucas broke up besides Maya and she didn't even know how it went. On the subway ride to school Riley was silent, too silent.  
"Riles, would you please tell me how it went?" Maya finally burst when they reached their lockers.  
"How what went?" Asked a certain genius. Farkle had apparently been standing behind Maya for a couple seconds and heard Maya's question.  
"I broke up with Lucas," replied Riley.  
Farkle stood still in shock, his mouth wide open. Maya closed his mouth laughing internally. You could see it in his eyes that he was processing things, everything.  
As Farkle was about to ask something Lucas walked up to them with Zay.  
Riley and Lucas nodded at each other with smiles on their faces and then Riley looked at her best friend and smiled, then at Farkle. She took his hand in here's and went off taking the genius with her.  
"Lucas, I'm so sorry about you and -" the dirty blonde began before she was cut off by Zay's hand on my mouth, shutting her up.  
"Thanks Zay. Okay, Maya don't speak or say anything or Zay will shut you up again" Lucas said signaling his best friend to remove his hand. She glared at Zay and he cowered back, a little.  
"Maya I like you and I sure as hell know you feel the same way. Yes, I just got out of a relationship with Riley. But that relationship we all knew was bound to end soon." He said with eyes piercing through her soul.  
She was about to say something when Zay raised his hand about to cover her mouth but she closes her lips tightly and raises her hands in defeat.  
"Riley is fine with us, if their is an us. And I really hope their is an us." He said.  
She didn't know what to say. He had just been broken up for and he's already trying to get with her.  
"I know you have lots of questions and probably need to think everything through. By just know this, I will wait for us." He said caressing her cheek.  
He removed his hand and nodded at Zay and the two left leaving her to her thoughts.  
She had the opportunity to be with the guys she's been pining over secretly for years and she didn't know what to do.  
________________________________________  
It took a few weeks for Maya to process all that Lucas was saying but she caved in. Now five years later, they graduated high school and some are in their first year of college.  
"Riles?" Maya asked stepping through Riley's window.  
"Peaches!" Riley said opening her arms waiting for a hug.  
It had been months since they saw each other. Maya wasn't in university but she was working under one of the most prestigious art studios in New York and being mentored their. Riley was in Philidephia studying Education. They were miles apart and barely saw each other.  
"Are you ready?" Maya asked her best friend.  
They were getting ready to go to Topanga's and meet the others.  
As they went their usual route to get their memories flooded back to them and it only made them miss each other more. By the time they reached their destination they were a crying, puffy mess.  
"Shortstack, you okay?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.  
Maya looked at the love of her life and only smiled. Thanks to that day she was able to have a happy ending.  
And thanks to that day Riley was able to know what true love was like and only felt it more when watching her best friend and ex-boyfriend in each other's arms as she herself was cuddling into Farkle. Both were grateful for that day and who knows what could have been the outcome if it was any bit different.


	2. There's Always Going To Be More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Here's another chapter for you lovelies. Enjoy!

All she wanted to do was give him a sweet present to always remember and cherish but instead got blank stares and a frown.

Don’t get her wrong at first he was ecstatic then all of a sudden there was a change of emotion.

“What’s wrong?” she asked her boyfriend. He just stared at her ceiling. They were sitting shoulder touching shoulder physically but mentally it was as though they were in separate rooms. 

“I can’t accept this,” Farkle said giving her the paper back and walking out of her room.

She stared at the letter wondering what she did wrong. She thought he’d gladly take up the offer and go.

The teen exited her room and entered their living room. The scene before the eldest Matthews was even more confusing. Her father was sitting next to him on their couch talking to  
boy in hush tones.

“Daddy?” she asked the older man. He simply looked at her then went back to the conversation. 

Her mother saw all that was happening and looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow. All the brunette could do was shrug her shoulder.

After minutes of the two talking quietly Farkle got up and walked towards Riley.

“I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. I was just a little off put about the letter.” He said.

Off put, how could he be off put about going to NASA for the weekend? Then it hit her like a bull running towards a matador. It was their one year anniversary.

Farkle realised the wires were connecting in his girlfriend’s brain as he just nods.

“I’m so sorry Farkle, I completely forgot. You have to go we can celebrate when you come back,” she said taking his hands into hers.

They stood there staring into each other’s eyes waiting for the other to say something else. Then they realised that Riley’s parents were still in the room.

“Bay window,” was all Riley said.

As she led her genius to her room her father was in the background complaining about giving their daughter that room and allowing such things to occur there.

“I want to go, don’t get me wrong I love the gift. It’s just that it’s our first anniversary and I wanted to spend it with you. I had everything planned out. I was going to rent a horse and carriage and we’d go around the park like in the movies!” Farkle began as soon as they sat down.

Riley’s eyes began to twinkle with the thought of such a romantic night but knew that an offer like that couldn’t and shouldn’t be passed up.

She’s worked hard for that letter for him. Her uncle knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy that worked for a guy who knew an engineer at NASA. It was all confusing and she wasn’t sure if it would work out but it did and when she got the letter she was in her glee, and thought he’d be also.

“Farkle, we will have many more anniversaries to come. This you can’t pass up. It’s not like I’ll break up with you if we celebrate a little later.” She said cupping his cheeks with her delicate hands.

He took her hands in his and tenderly kissed them then held them to his heart. He was lucky to have a girl like Riley in his life.

A month later Riley was home in her usual spot staring out into the beautiful sky wishing she didn’t send her boyfriend to NASA but knew he probably was having the time of his life. And while she stared smiling at the stars Farkle was in the observatory doing the same think as Riley. Admiring the beauty of the celestials all while thinking of their loved one.


	3. The Long Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was long but it was worth it

Who would have thought that the long game would work out? It had been years since they made that promise. And a lot has happened between those years. Lucas and Maya got together, then broke up. Went with other people. Lucas dated Riley, again, and broke up, again. Maya tested her sexuality but realized guys were her thing. Got back together with Lucas during University but broke up again when he cheated on her with Riley. Riley and her didn't speak for a year.   
  
But now Maya's reached the end of her university life and had life set out the way she wants it. She's best friends with Riley, still, but their friendship changed it's now a more mature friendship, one with trust and a whole lot more of respect and equality. Lucas is no longer a romantic interest to her and thank God for that, she couldn't handle it anymore. Though, as she was sitting on her dorm room cleaning up her stuff for the last time, she realized that through it all Josh was there each step of the way.    
  
Through her multiple break ups, her sexual identity crisis and when Riley and her weren't "Riley and Maya". He was supportive and was always the go-to guy for help. Of course they had there flirtatious days but then there were days that they would just sit watching a movie in quiet solitude.  It made her appreciate and love him even more.   
  
They decided that when she finished high school that she needed to experience university the proper way. Nothing holding her back, especially him. At first it was difficult but she realized that if she didn't do that that she may not have been the person she was now, mature and experienced.   
  
Of course, he had his share of adventure as well. From stalker girlfriends and dates to good one's that ended in heartbreak, be it due to him or them. And every step of the way Maya was there for him as well.    
  


* _ Knock! Knock!* _

  


“Maya are you ready?” someone shouted from behind her dorm door. 

  


She got up and opened the door and a smile plastered her tiny face. Standing before her was the love of her life, the guy who was more than just her boyfriend. He's her soul mate. It was a new relationship but it felt like they've been together for years. 

  
Finally, the long game worked out it sure as hell took long but at least this time it was right. In more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo if you like. Comment if you want me to write a one shot for you or if you have criticism about this chapter.


End file.
